Prequel to The Outsiders
by llamasarecooluniverse
Summary: Johnny Cade before The Outsiders... Dallas Winston before The Outsiders... Ponyboy Curtis before The Outsiders... Ever wondered? Stop your wondering, here it is! One-shot


_**A Weapon Of Soc Destruction.**_

Little Johnny Cade was hurtling out of his house again, after another fight between him and his parents. A purple bruise was forming on his left temple, and burning tears stung in his eyes. As he was running, he ran smack into a taller man with dirty blond hair who had a cigarette perched in his lips. The cigarette was alight, Johnny could see the amber tip. The man scowled in annoyance of being disrupted. Johnny's lip quivered, as he looked up at the tall man.

"S-Sorry…" Johnny looked away from the man in fear. He looked at the ground, kicking the dirt. He took a step backwards.

The man rolled his eyes, "Just watch where you're goin', lousy kid.."

He shoved past Johnny, and Johnny sensed a small foretaste that this man was more trouble than he appeared to be, it was insinuated by the smirk that was curling up on those lips that held that cigarette.

Johnny sighed. Just more people against him. "I just want to rest."

Dallas Winston was the baddest boy in Tulsa and even Tim Shepard would flinch at the mention of Dallas' name.

"Dang kid…" Dally looked at the house of Buck Merill and cursed under his breath. Dally looked in his pockets and he realized that he didn't have any cash. He would rob someone but he was already in trouble with the fuzz.

Dallas knocked on the door and waited. Music was blaring from the house and a girl opened the door.

"I gotta talk to Buck."

The short haired girl smirked at Dally and nodded. Dally and Buck Merill weren't the best of buddies, but Dallas needed some cash.

Buck, drunk as usual, stumbled out and slurred "Heyyy Dallas…"

Dally rolled his eyes. "Buck, I need some cash."

Buck nodded and spluttered out, "I need some help with my horses. Maybe you could ride them and get me some cash. We'll split it."

Dallas thought for a moment, "Yeah. I'll help you. Do I need a résumé or something?" He laughed.

"Hey, is a party going on without Dallas Winston?"

Meanwhile, Ponyboy Curtis was sat down in his small living room, with Sodapop and Steve arm wrestling on the counter as they usually did. Darry was going about the normal humdrum activities in the house, the things he relieved his brothers from doing. The others liked to do fun and crazy things, but Darry was the most serious and had a distaste for these customs.

Johnny made his way towards the Curtis household and ducked his way inside, seating himself silently on the cushy sofa beside Ponyboy.

"Did you hear about that Winston kid gettin' 'himself jailed again?" Soda questioned idly, quirking an eyebrow. "That boy needs to control himself."

Everyone nodded except for Darry, who kept the interminable silence. Ponyboy chuckled quietly.

"What is it with that boy and gettin' himself thrown in jail? You'd think a boy would learn eventually," Steve replied, squinting his eyes in an odd, judgemental way, "I've had my run ins with the fuzz and that's a road I'm tired-a goin' down."

Darry shrugged, sighing sullenly as he prepared lunch for the five boys. Sodapop yelled triumphantly as his strength bested Steve's, nailing his fist to the granite counter. Johnny laughed softly in spite of himself.

"You oughtta get yourself some weights, Steve, or Soda'll be beatin' ya every time!" Pony said sarcastically.

"I ran into a man today," Johnny began in his small, timid voice, "He was tall, with blond hair and he was-a smokin' a cancer stick.."

Soda cocked his head to the side, his eyes surveying the shy sixteen year old boy, "Did ya now? My, oh my, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you ran into the one and only Dallas Winston, Tulsa rebel. He's like a one man dynasty."

Later that night, Johnny returned to his small house adjacent to the one the Curtis family resided in.

That poor house, the voice in Pony's mind sighed, it could really use some good renovations. If only we were Socs, and we could afford any kind of renovation we pleased.

Down in Soc territory, Cherry and Marcia were babbling about some trivial man that was makin' Bob grow annoyed..

He growled. "Are you kiddin'?" he asked, angrily. "That's y'all's main priority? Or is it just to bug me? It seems as if you're doin' it on purpose."

Cherry giggled. "I'm just joking, I'm just joking."

Bob sighed and took a swig of the bottle in his hand. "Better be."

At the party, Dally hadn't much to drink. His stomach turned at the thought of the big eyed boy who he ran into. When he was little and went to jail he was rough outside, but like Johnny inside.

All of a sudden, he needed air.

Now.

Dally opened the door and ran out. When he started running, he couldn't stop. Dally heard the drunk yells of Buck telling him to come back. But when was Dallas Winston ever known to listen?

Back in the small house, Johnny was getting tired of hearing the screaming that came from within the crumbling walls of the small, dingy building that he was forced to call 'home'. He hated the place with a hate that he's never felt for anything in his life. Not even as strong as his hate for Socs. He started to run down the gravel of the usual Tulsa street. It was a barren place that he'd lived in all his life. Johnny trudged himself down to the abandoned lot, sitting down in the coarse gravel that made him shift and itch until finally he found small comfort, managing to keep away from the small trickle of rain water that was slithering through the ragged cracks in the solid road.

His comfort was very short lived.

He could hear the wheels crunching and rolling up. He could see the vicious faces of the Socs leering at him, the ones with whom no truce has been made. He coward slightly, his throat contracting fearfully.

The Socs started interrogating Johnny and taunted, "Hey Greaser, need a hair-cut?"

They added, "You need me to do it for you because I can." Johnny noticed two things: that the Soc had many rings and a Greaser walking on the streets.

One pulled out a blade and Johnny felt his heart jump into his throat. He expected it when the many ringed boy punched him in the face, he would wake up from a terrible dream and hear his parents yelling again. That terrible, terrible ruckus that normally kept him up until the wee hours of the morning, but he'd rather hear that than be in this situation. When the first Soc punched Johnny, they all jumped on him. Johnny tried to fight but it was no use. The ringed kid kept slugging Johnny, hard. Johnny couldn't breathe with all these people kicking, punching, cursing, and cutting him. Hadn't he had enough at home?

"Hey, you worthless idiots, pick on someone your own size!" A loud roar was heard from across the street, "Preferably me!" The person's voice laughed as the Socs ran into their little mustang and drove off.

"Filthy Socs!" He yelled at them and threw a big branch in their car's direction.

Dallas saw the kid on the ground and cursed. It was the kid who had bumped into him this morning. He sat down next to the kid.

"Who do you want me to get?" Flew out of his mouth before he could stop himself.

"Ponyboy Curtis…" He murmured. Dally ran to the nearest phone booth and took a piece of paper out of his pocket. The Curtis's number. He got it from Sodapop Curtis when he accidently broke Buck's car. "Have any problems and call me." Soda told Dallas before he left DX.

"Is this the Curtis house? Yeah, it's this kid he just got beat up."

"We'll be right over!" Soda gushed worriedly, rounding up the gang, making their way down to the abandoned lot as quickly as possibly.

The boy on the ground started giving Dally information. "I'm Johnny… I'm 16… My mom and dad abuse me and hate me." He closed his eyes and gasped.

"What?!"

"It hurts…"

Ponyboy's eyes widened, "Johnny, shut up. You're gonna be alright!"

Soda lightly smacked Pony upside the head, "Shh!"

Dally sighed as he looked at the five other boys circled around the wounded boy. He knew inside that the seven of them could germinate into something much more than any Soc or Greaser could expect. They would make recompense for what the Socs had done to a poor boy who had been unloved and abused for so many long years of his life. He licked his chapped lips and cleared his throat before speaking quietly:

"I think we just found our weapon for Soc destruction. And it's each other."

fin

**THIS WASN'T WRITTEN ALL BY ME, BUT IT WAS A SCHOOL PROJECT WITH A GROUP OF PEOPLE. IT WAS REALLY BAD AT FIRST WITH ALL THE PEOPLE IN MY GROUP (THEY WERE THE GODDAMN SUCKIEST WITERS EVER) SO MY FRIEND MADDIE AND I TOOK IT HOME AND FACETIMED AND USED GOOGLE CHROME TO FIX IT UP AND THIS PREQUEL OF THE OUTSIDERS IS HERE. -THROWS HANDS UP- OH, AND P.S. SOME WORD ARE GOING TO BE IN HERE THAT WOULDN'T BE USED IN THE OUTSIDERS BECAUSE IT WAS A SCHOOL PROJECT. **


End file.
